Stitch
Stitch, A.K.A. Experiment 626, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and one of the two primary characters of the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Originally created to cause chaos across the galaxy, he is marked by his short temper and mischievous behavior, traits that endear him to his friend Lilo, who adopted him as her puppy dog. He is designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous. Personality Before Stitch was rehabilitated, he was a vicious and extremely aggressive and mischievous creature. After Stitch was rehabilitated, though his mischievous, destructive, and aggressive tendencies remained, he possessed a heart of gold. He also seems to like turtles, being there is a picture of Stitch shading two sea turtles in the credits of the original Lilo & Stitch movie and snuggling a stuffed turtle after a nightmare in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. As well as having a soft spot for turtles, he also seems to like frogs. He gently move frogs out of harm's way constantly and seems to talk to them as if they are his friends. These likes may be a sign that Stitch may be growing fond of earth creatures. Starting off bad when he was programmed by Jumba Jookiba, Stitch was originally designed to create pandemonium and chaos wherever he was. He was also designed to steal people's left shoe, but Lilo changed his ways a while after adopting him at an animal shelter. Stitch is still prone to having temper tantrums when things don't go his way, or he sees that he's been squirted by a water bottle for something that he thought was good. So he isn't good all of the time. Or more accurately, he isn't well-behaved all of the time. He also gets easily angered by inanimate objects, especially the toaster. The toaster has popped toast in his face once, and since then he has beaten up the toaster and juiced it at least twice. The last thing about Stitch's personality is that he's got a huge appetite and gets angry if he doesn't get what he wants to eat. Powers and Abilities Stitch can think faster than a supercomputer, is fireproof, bulletproof and shockproof, can hear in different hearing levels, see in the dark, jump very high, climb up walls and walk on ceilings, roll into a ball, has super sight and hearing, and can lift objects 3,000 times his own weight (but not an ounce more). Stitch also has the ability to spit acid if he so desires or roll into a ball like a pill bug. Though mistaken for a dog, this alien actually had the smelling capabilities of a normal dog, and also has sharp hearing that allows him to hear people or things within a thirty foot radius. Stitch is resistant to poisons, though not immune to them. His heat vision permits him to locate targets by their body heat, and his night vision permits him to see clearly at night/in dark places. Being a genetic alien experiment as well, he can hide his two antennae, claws, abdominal arms and three spines that are on his back, giving him this "ugly" dog appearance. His feet also have some sort of gripping on them that allows Stitch to climb onto walls and even hang from ceilings. Stitch also has both night and infrared vision that helps him with what he's looking for. Stitch is also highly intelligent as he had learned English and some Hawaiian sayings from Lilo, though he prefers using his alien talk called Tantalog. Stitch is mostly physical, but also has four basic plasma guns on hand. He is also dexterously skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using all four arms or just two. Weaknesses One of Stitch's few weaknesses is water; he cannot swim and will easily drown due to his great molecular density. This weakness also led to Stitch developing aquaphobia (a phobia of water). It is also shown that if Stitch consumes two different elements that form to create a particular chemical compound, all of his physical training will be wiped. As Stitch is also 62% Snootonium, if this Snootonium is drained from his body, he will become temporarily exhausted from dehydration. Stitch is apparently allergic to sauerkraut. Trivia * Despite not appearing in the show itself, Stitch was featured in some online games for the television series House of Mouse. * Stitch is very similar to the Beast from Beauty and the Beast (coincidentally, both characters were designed by Sanders): ** They are both monsters judged by their appearance, but also true monsters at the start of their films. ** They both met and befriended an outcast (Lilo and Belle), who gradually became their close friends. ** Both started to develop feelings of compassion over time with their female companions. ** Both received a chance to show to others they were not monsters and were accepted (Stitch was allowed to stay on Earth after displaying sentience to the Galactic Federation and accepted into Lilo's family; the Beast was turned back into a human after showing his love for Belle, and was accepted by the villagers). ** Both are also known to be rude and bad-mannered, which has been shown in their respective films. ** They also share similar characteristics: claws, fangs, head appendages (Stitch's antennae and Beast's horns), fur, expressive ears, and especially temper. ** Interestingly, the scene of Stitch's "death" in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch parallels the scene of Beast's death in Beauty and the Beast; both are also subsequently revived by the love of their female interests. * Stitch appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. * Stitch loves reading his favorite storybook, The Ugly Duckling by Hans Christian Andersen, which he obtained from Lilo. * Stitch is also very fond of sea turtles and even sleeps with a stuffed one, as seen in Stitch Has a Glitch. * Following after Stitch Has a Glitch, Stitch's color has changed from dark blue to light blue. * When Stitch has a glitch, his eyes glow green. * Stitch is the first successful destructing experiment Jumba created after two failures: 600 and 625. * Stitch is one of two experiments that was never seen in pod form, the other being Leroy. * Stitch is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 626 Primary function: Destruction of populated areas. Weapons: Sharp teeth and strong jaws for tearing stone, metal and flesh, 4 clawed hands, and 3 poisonous spines. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS". * Strangely, unlike when Stitch was met in Birth by Sleep, when Sora summons Stitch in battle, the summon scene depicts him on his Hawaiian home. So far, it has not been explained as to why this is yet. * In the prequel comics, it is revealed that Stitch's genes contain those of some of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy, as well as some of Jumba's for "brains and good looks". One of the genes was from a puppy, explaining Stitch's resemblance to a dog (though Jumba did not know how it got in there). * Stitch bears a clear resemblance to Toothless, a Night Fury from DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon. Even their facial expressions are similar, especially those showing excitement, wariness and anger. However, their personalities are somewhat different, as Stitch is far more mischievous. This is not a coincidence; Chris Sanders, Stitch's designer, was the designer for both characters and co-directed both films. * Due to Stitch's genetic makeup, no Omnitrix or Omnitrix-like device will accept his DNA.